


Hogwarts AU - BillFord

by 4004_63_404



Category: Gravity Falls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay, Hogwarts AU, How Do I Tag, M/M, More Magic, More gay, bill is the best boi, ford is the best gay boi too, magiccccccc yo, procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4004_63_404/pseuds/4004_63_404
Summary: Pretty much Gravity Falls, but in Hogwarts. Ford - Ravenclaw,  Stan - Gryffindor, Fiddleford - Hufflepuff, Bill - SlytherinAnd yes, I had to add some Drarry in this too fight me.





	Hogwarts AU - BillFord

**Ford's** **P.O.V**.

Finding out I was a wizard from some random letter that came by owl was surprising. My friend, Fiddleford had told us he was a wizard when he got his letter too. He said my parents were muggles, non-magic folk. My brother and I were on the train to the wizard school, Hogwarts now.

"I wonder what house we'll be put into. You're definitely gonna be in Ravenclaw, Ford, you're really smart." Fidds was saying.

"What about me?" Stanley asked.

"Hmm... I don't know. Maybe a Slytherin, but I hope not. Probably a Gryffindor."

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" I asked, looking away from the window I was staring out of.

"I mean, it's a good house, but most dark wizards come out of it, so Slytherins have a pretty bad rep." Fidds kept saying.

"What house do you wanna be in?" Stan asked.

"I don't know. Mum's a Hufflepuff, Dad's a Ravenclaw, so either one." He looked out the compartment door. "Oh look! The trolley!" Fidds bought a bucket load of sweets and we ate them the rest of the way there.

✶ ✶ ✶ 

I tugged at the sleeve of my robe as I waited for my turn to be called up t be sorted. I looked at my wand: Black Walnut wood, 10 3/4 inches, phoenix feather core. What if I got into Slytherin? Would Fidds and Stan hate me? What if they didn't accept me for that? What if people here made fun of my sixth finger? Would they still push me away for that? What if I wasn't accepted here? What if? What if?

Suddenly, everyone started whispering. They had called up a kid named Harry Potter. Fidds had told me he was the one who had taken down the Dark Lord when he was a baby. He really wanted to be friends with him, but I didn't understand. He was just a kid with a scar. And taking down the darkest wizard ever? I just thought that was luck. He has some physical thing that made him look different than everyone else and is praised for it, but my sixth finger is bullied? I didn't get that.

Then a table in the middle started cheering super loud. Potter had been sorted into Gryffindor. That's nice. 

After a while, they called, "McGucket, Fiddleford!" Fidds smiled at Stan and I as he walked up. He was sorted into Hufflepuff. They kept calling up names, sorting them, then-

"Pines, Stanford!"

I froze. Everyone's eye would be on me. Everyone would be watching me. I wasn't good with that. Stan pushed me up, into the spotlight. I looked back and glared at him. I sat down and the teacher put the old Sorting Hat on my head. 

"Hmm, interesting mind you have here Sixer." The hat said. I shuddered at the nickname. "Smart, very smart, like a Ravenclaw. But you have ambition, like a Slytherin. Lots of pride. But I'll go with what I said first." Then it shouted to the whole room. "RAVENCLAW!"

I smiled and got up from the seat and sat next to another first-year Ravenclaw.

Stanley was next to be sorted. His sorting took about a minute but was eventually sorted into Gryffindor. 

After the feast (which was probably the best meal I ever ate), we all walked up to our house common rooms. This whole magic thing was pretty cool. 

✶ ✶ ✶ 

** Bill's P.O.V. **

I knew I'd be a wizard. My whole family was pureblooded Slytherins, so I was immediately sorted into Slytherin. Imagine me, being a Hufflepuff. I'd probably die. My twin brother, Will, had been sorted into Slytherin with me, though he doesn't exactly seem like one. But hey, the more Slytherins, the better. 

As I walked to the dungeons to get to the common room, Will said,

"Pretty cool how we're in the same year as Harry Potter right?" He smiled.

"Ha, yeah. But he would have made a better Slytherin."

"You're not the Sorting Hat!"

"I know, but still."

"Stop acting so proud, you sound like a Malfoy." We both laughed. 

I looked at my wand: English Oak, 11 inches, dragon-heart string core. "I wanna duel someone," I said as we entered the common room.

"Bill, that's illegal here!" Will warned.

"Yah, but it'll be fun!" I pointed my wand at him. He gasped.

"Biiiiilllllll........ Stoooooopppp...." He whined. I laughed.

✶ ✶ ✶ 

The first week of lessons was okay. Most of my classes I shared with Ravenclaws. There was this one kid who sat in the back, quiet most of the time. Sometimes he just stared at his hand for a good half hour. One time I sat close enough to him to get a look at why.

Six fingers. The kid had six fingers. I had never seen a six-fingered person. That was honestly really cool. I knew he had a twin brother too, a Gryffindor, but that didn't matter.  ̶A̶n̶d̶ ̶h̶o̶n̶e̶s̶t̶l̶y̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶k̶i̶n̶d̶a̶ ̶c̶u̶t̶e̶.̶

"Hey Will, I'll meet you up later," I said, walking away from him.

"B-Bill!" He cried.

I walked up to the six-fingered kid and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hi!"

"Uh... Hi..." He looked at me, the away.

"Name's Bill Cipher!" I stuck my hand out to him.

"Ford Pines." He didn't take it. He just clenched his hand.

"Handshakes not your thing?" I asked.

"No, not really." He said, clenching it again.

Then someone called out. "Ford! Come on! Fidds is about to blow up Filch's office! You coming?!"

"Hell yah!" Ford yelled out. 

"Hey, wanna hang out later?" I asked.

"Hehe, sure." He smiled, then ran away.

✶ ✶ ✶

** Ford's P.O.V. **

"Why were you talking to that Slytherin?" Stan asked as we walked. "You know we hate Slytherins.

"I don't know. He seemed cool. And what you mean is, Gryffindors hate Slytherins. I'm not a Gryffindor, so I am good." I replied.

"Stupid genius Ravenclaw."

The rest of the year went great. Magic is flipping amazing. I hung out with Bill a lot. He was a pureblood and told me a lot about magic. Basically everything about it. When I talked to him about muggle things, he had no idea what I was talking about. I tried to explain what a computer was, but he just didn't understand. I also tried to get him to meet Stan and Fidds, but he didn't want to. 

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just don't." And he left it at that. 

During the second year, I had been petrified. Bill was completly paranoid. Some beast had escaped and started petrifying people. After a while, I was healed and everything was fine.

We had also become illegal animagi. I was an owl. Bill was a cat. Some kid had tried to use me to deliver a letter, and let's say his arm needed real fixing up.

But now it was the fourth year. And there was this thing coming up. The Yule Ball. And I wanted to ask Bill to come with me to it.

_But how in the nine realms do I do that?_   _And why do I want to ask him? I mean, he's nice and all but -_

_Oh my crap. I like him._

_SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT WHAT DO I DO SHIT SHIT SHIT FUCK SHIT UGHHHH VDDYTFBJDTSJVSBJFDSFNUYD WHY ARE EMOTIONS SO UGHHHHHH_

everything is fine

✶ ✶ ✶

I ran up to Stan, who already had a date. He literally asked this girl the minute he heard about the ball.

"Woah, what's up with you?" He eyed me.

"Stan I need help."

"Umm, ok. With what? And it better not be school work. I don't know shit."

"No no no. Not that. How did you ask Carla out? I need  _that_  kind of help."

"OH SHIT! YOU LIKE SOMEONE TELL ME RIGHT NOW I NEED THEIR NAME, NUMBER, SOCIAL SECURITY, EVERYTHING!!!" Stan yelled.

"Calm down. Just- how?" I said.

"Just go up to her, and ask. Bam. Next thing you know, you're getting married."  _Advice from an expert I see._

"Riiiiiiight. Sure."

"So who is she?" He asked.

I started walking away. "Haha sure. 'She'. Ha." Stan looked at me skeptically. Then I just ran.

✶ ✶ ✶ 

_What's he gonna say? What if he says no? What then? What if he doesn't want to be friends anymore? What's going to happen?_  My thoughts were just as crazy as I walked to the library. That's where I went when I needed to just be calm and get away from people.  _Then why the hell are you always in the library?_

I walked in and almost flipped my shit. Bill was there. I breathed in. No better time than the present.

I walked towards him. "Hey, Bill," I said.

"Oh hey, Sixer!" He said cheerily.

"Can I ask you a question?" I said nervously. Internally my thoughts were just  _jydfsdbgvjhcefswyj_.

"Shoot." He said, putting his book down and facing me.

"Umm... okay... umm... Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with-"

"Yes." He interrupted.

"Uh... What."

"Sorry, sorry, I just... didn't expect that. Sorry." He was blushing a lot. "I was going to ask you, but I was basically pumping myself up to, sooo..."

I smiled and blushed.

When the dance came, it was probably the best night ever. Stan was surprised that it was Bill I had asked out, but Fidds said he saw it coming. I danced with Bill and everything went great.

✶ ✶ ✶

** Bill's P.O.V. **

I was really surprised Ford had asked me out first. I was planning on doing it, but either way, we ended up together. The dance went amazing. Ford said he didn't know how to dance, but he was clearly a natural dancer. 

After that, we pretty much became the power couple of the school. I think Potter and Malfoy ended up together because of us. At least, I like to think so.

As Ford and I walked in the halls, holding hands, I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Love you Sixer."

"Love you too Bill."

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanna scream thanks


End file.
